Renya Karasuma
Renya Karasuma (烏丸 蓮耶 ,Karasuma Renya) is the boss of the Black Organization, which they respectfully refer as Ano Kata (あの方 ,That Person), and then the true main antagonist of the series. Conan Edogawa, the FBI, the CIA, and the Public Security Bureau wish to uncover him and cause the destruction of the Black Organization. Background Renya Karasuma was known to be a multi-millionaire and powerful man who allegedly died mysteriously forty years ago with his legacy unknown. He was the most powerful person in Japan in his time according to Yusaku Kudo. According to detective Furuyo Senma, Karasuma inherited the old Sunset Mansion into the Tokyo mountains, which for Kogoro Mouri looks more like Dracula's house, from his mother and found clues about the King, Queen, and Knight that could lead to a treasure hidden inside the mansion: But he was unable to find it any further to solve the riddle himself. With him being consumed by his own greed for the treasure, he came to hire detectives to solve the case for him, and then began killing them as motivation to solve the riddle faster. Those murders were the true cause behind the bloodstains all over in the house, not an out-of-control party during an auction to sell all three hundred priceless artwork of Karasuma's collection, caused by two wanderers with Marijuana drugs. Among those men were Senma's own father, archaeologist Kyosuke Senma. Karasuma is believed to be dead. A fake story says that he died half-a-century prior to the series, at the age of 99, but Senma claims that he lived at least ten more years, which means that if he is dead, he died forty years prior to the series. Thirty-eight years after his death, the Sunset Mansion eventually ended up in the hands of the cooking detective Shukuzen Oogami, who also search for the treasure about two years and was killed by Senma, who like Karasuma wanted to know the answer to the treasure hunt that took her father's life at all costs. The mansion still has traces after Karasuma's mark on the silver, not only on the plates, but the door, handle bar, floor, chess pieces, and even the playing cards. The last young maid chased by Oogami was Aki Ishihara. The code has been solved by the renowned detectives Conan Edogawa, Saguru Hakuba, Harufumi Mogi, and Ikumi Soda forty years later. It's strange that in the dining room is the only clock in this place. Right, "the night the two men glanced to the sky," means the arrows point to the top. So for this part, Conan simply turns it that way. And the next part was referring to cards. The Treasure, the Goblet, and the Sword from cards, the King, the Queen, and Jack. The diamond means treasure, the heart for the goblet, and the sword for the spade. So the diamond and treasure are for the King, the heart and goblet are for the Queen, and the spade and sword are for the Jack. Now Conan moves the arrows according to the card's value and in the directions they're facing. Left thirteen, left twelve, and finally right eleven. The paint has chipped off there's gold, that must mean this clock is pure gold. The place is made of gold and it seems that clock was the key to starting it. According to Soda, only Karasuma would do something on such a scale. "Sunset" means when the sky appears golden. It really is the "Sunset" Mansion. Kaitou Kid wanted Karasuma's treasure before, but he has never thought about how to take something this large. As the highest authority, he directs the Black Organization's activities and plans crimes to protect and advance its interests. He communicates to subordinates by text messages. His phone number follows the tune of the first few notes of the children song Nanatsu no Ko. The number is #969#6261, which was purposefully made non-functional by Gosho Aoyama to prevent prank calls. Haibara warns Conan of the danger of calling it, likening it to Pandora's box. He is responsible for promoting agents and deciding on their alcoholic code names. The FBI think that only a few of the highest ranking executive agents like Gin or Vermouth could lead them to the elusive boss. Personality If Senma's story is true, then Karasuma is described as a greedy, cruel and impatient man. He appears to be materialistic as he was driven by his own greed while searching for the hidden treasure inside the Sunset Mansion. Furthermore, he seems not to value the cost of human life as he killed numerous detectives that he hired as motivation to solve the case faster. He is fairly ruthless, willing to dispatch senior agents who have been loyal to the Black Organization for many years for a single mistake. Vermouth says that he is always careful to the extreme, the type to ruin the plan by overthinking it. Somehow, he can maintain loyalty and unity within the codenamed ranks despite many agents disliking or even outright wishing to murder certain others. He is known to give permission to agents who wish to pursue certain secret missions, such as Bourbon and Vermouth's plan to make sure Shuichi Akai was truly dead. He is especially close to Vermouth, who is described as his favorite, much to the chagrin of her enemies and those who mistrust her. He is also close to Gin, who often acts as an intermediary between he and other agents. Gin usually takes the lead planning role in assassinations that he has ordered. While most agents follow his orders, some agents have acted contrary to the wishes of him. The FBI believed he was hoping to nip a potential obstacle in the bud because Yasuteru Domon, who is a politician hard on crime, may have a chance of becoming the next Prime Minister. He thought Akai could become a "Silver Bullet", someone who is especially dangerous to the Black Organization. In that regard, he's more like Vermouth than Gin who doesn't believe a single person who can take the syndicate down in one shot exists. Appellations Black Organization= |-|Protagonists= |-|Others= Relationships analysis Black Organization Rum Rum is his right hand, then the second-in-command in the organization. Rum's identity, gender, and mission are currently unknown. Gin He trusts Gin enough to make him an executive agent, and for good reason: Gin is among the most loyal of the high-ranking BO. Gin follows his orders closely and virtually never acts against the Organization's greater interests, and in return he entrusts Gin to direct critical missions and key assassinations. he often issues orders to Gin directly by text message for him to disseminate to the others, and the two are implied to contact each other fairly often about instructions and suspicions. For this reason the FBI thought Gin would be able to lead them to the boss if they captured him. Vermouth Vermouth is known as his favorite member by the other members although the reason for the favoritism is unknown, and he allows her some degree of independence. Bourbon reveals that there is some sort of connection between Vermouth and the boss, implying that her relationship with the boss goes further than merely being his favorite member. Bourbon also notes that he has arranged for her secret to be revealed to the whole Black Organization in case something happens to him, and points out that the other members would be quite surprised if they knew the nature of the relationship. Kir He promoted Kir because she had uncovered a spy and confronted him. The spy, Ethan Hondou, overpowered and tortured her for information, but Rena Mizunashi remained silent. Although completely crippled, Rena bit Ethan's wrist to force him to drop his gun, and then killed him. The bite marks and Ethan's recording device coincided with her story, so he promoted her to the codename Kir in recognition of her loyalty and sheer savageness. In truth, he had been fooled. Ethan Hondou was Kir's father and they both are CIA spies infiltrating the Black Organization. Rena had made a mistake and was about to be uncovered as a spy. Ethan, who had prepared appropriately ahead of time in case this happened, told Rena to tell the Organization she discovered he was a spy and tried to confront him. Ethan then committed suicide after maiming himself and his daughter to make it appear like the story Ethan had just explained. After the Black Organization retrieved Kir from the FBI, Gin is suspicious of how ineffective the FBI's plan was and that Akai didn't make a strong move. Gin thinks Akai is still hiding something and that doubt is relayed to him who concurs. He and Gin plan a test of Kir's loyalty. Meanwhile, an FBI agent becomes a suspect in a coincidental murder case. The Black Organization hears about it, and taking advantage of the FBI's distraction, Gin calls out Kir and tells her his order. To regain the his trust, she is to call Akai out to meet with her and kill him. Kir meets with Akai at Raiha Pass and apparently kills him. However, he has been tricked again. Akai and Kir conspired to fake Akai's death. Pisco Gin relayed his orders to Pisco: silence Shigehiko Nomiguchi, a politician who was going to be arrested for bribery, and use APTX 4869 if it was necessary. Pisco's act of murder was accidentally caught on camera, so he ordered Gin to kill Pisco. Shiho Miyano After Shiho Miyano's escape, he orders many members, including Gin, to look for and kill her. Irish He orders Irish to disguise himself as Superintendent Matsumoto, infiltrate into Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, and retrieve a memory card with the personal information of all the Black Organization agents that have infiltrated various organizations, before the police catch the serial killer, who took it from Masaaki Okakura he murdered without knowing what is on it, and find the card. Irish mails him about a new tipster with information about the serial murder. When he discovers Conan's true identity, Irish plans to capture and bring the boy before him to discredit Gin, who killed Pisco, whom Irish respected like a father. Irish believes that he would definitely demote or have Gin killed for carelessly leaving Shinichi alive. However, because his cover was blown, Irish was killed by Chianti under Gin's orders before Conan can force him to reveal the boss's true identity. Generic He planned to use a new drug who had ordered to Generic to manipulate the memories of important people worldwide, as like the US president, in order to seize control of the world. Others Shuichi Akai Capturing a high ranking member of the Black Organization who could lead the FBI to the boss was the goal of Shuichi Akai's spy mission. After three years of infiltration, he gave the undercover FBI agent the codename "Rye" and ordered him to work under Gin. The FBI's plan to capture Gin fell apart when Akai's true allegiance was uncovered due to a mistake made by Andre Camel. In the two years since the mission failure, he came to regard Akai could become the Black Organization's silver bullet. Kyosuke Senma Kyosuke Senma was an archeologist who called to his mansion forty years ago, and one of the individuals who has disappeared looking for the treasure, presumably a victim of his treasure hunting fanaticism. Name origin Karasuma could be translate as the "Crow Association". The first kanji in his surname means 'Crow', which can fit with the children song The Seven Children, that he use as his phone number, because there is crows included. Karasuma is also a Kyoto Avenue's name, cited in movie 7, Crossroad in the Ancient Capital. See also * Characters References Category:Black Organization Category:Characters